


District 69

by unfortunatelynamedchildren



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abduction, Crack, Crack Crossover, Cyborgs, Daddy Issues, Emo, Emo Kylo Ren, Gay, M/M, PEENISS, POV Peeta Mellark, Please Don't Hate Me, Stockholm Syndrome, The Force, Top Kylo Ren, bottom peeta, bottom peeta mellark, dangerous dildos, fda, hammertown, hi i'm new to this, well no it's just been like six years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunatelynamedchildren/pseuds/unfortunatelynamedchildren
Summary: The tale of Peeta Mellark's horizon- and leg-opening experiences after being abducted by the First Order.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blanketed_in_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanketed_in_stars/gifts).



Part One

It had been years since the last Hunger Games.  
Years since Katniss had struck Alma Coin in the heart with an arrow.  
Years since the Panem as Peeta and Katniss’s kids, whose names were hopefully better than Albus Severus Potter, would know it had begun.

After their marriage, Peeta designed a house for his new family to live in. While its likeliness to a loaf of bread was undeniable, Katniss decided to hold her tongue for once, knowing it would serve them well. After constructing the house from materials found in the former Victors’ Village, they started the Peeniss Family Bakery, a delightful establishment catering to the citizens of Hammertown, as District 12 was now called. As owners of their new family business, the Mellark-Everdeens were able to live a peaceful life that distracted them from their demons. Katniss left the kids at the bakery and went with a group of trusted men and women to hunt, now no longer needing to cross electrified fences or being wary of hidden cameras. The meat helped to feed her family and to fill meat pies, and Peeta spent long days over the oven, his hands covered in flour and frosting.  
It was a Sunday when it came. Peeta had taken a well-deserved day off and was in the meadow with his children Rue Effie and Cinna Haymitch. Rue was grasping a toy-sized model of a Capitol-era hovercraft and chasing after her little brother.  
“I’m President Snow and I’m gonna getcha!!” she yelled as she tackled the unfortunately-named boy.  
Peeta and Katniss would explain to their children the problematic nature of their games at a later date. Thinking about the quarter quell where he was abducted by one of the Capitol’s hovercraft, he looked up.  
It looked like a raven with its wings straight up, as if it were going to dive to catch its prey. As the command ship descended from the heavens, the wings lowered and the craft landed not five hundred feet from where he was sitting. It was larger than any sort of hovercraft he had ever seen.  
“Okay kids, let’s go home so we feel safer even though our death will be just as likely!” he said as he scooped his kids up in his muscular arms and hurried home.  
The path home wound through the woods surrounding Hammertown. Due to the excessive foliage, the forest could get quite dark, even in midday. Peeta’s experiences in two Hunger Games and the fall of the Old Panem didn’t help with his paranoia and he jogged his way over roots and rocks.  
“I need to pee!” cried Cinna.  
Already wanting to take a break, Peeta complied and let his children down. Cinna scurried around a boulder and Rue tugged on Peeta’s leg, pointing to something.  
“Daddy, who’s that?”  
Peeta felt a shiver as he heard the word ‘daddy’ and his heart stopped. He slowly gazed in the direction his daughter was pointing to see a dark cloaked figure standing still among the foliage. He wore a metallic mask and held the hilt to a glowing saber. Looking at the shape of the saber, he felt a small something that made him uncomfortable, yet aroused.  
“Come with me,” the figure said, his voice distorted by the mask.  
Suddenly, Peeta realized he had lost control of his body. He was walking toward the figure even though his brain was telling him to grab his kids and run. What was telling him to walk toward this man? Was it a lack of will? Was it his heart? Was it… his penis? Or was it something else?  
As Peeta neared the figure, it raised its hand and clenched its fist, causing to Peeta to suddenly become unconscious as it lifted him and held him in its arms, carrying him away.

Part Two

Peeta came to in a small medical room with black metallic finishings. The door opened and his abductor entered the cell.  
“What’s your name and why have you brought me here?” asked Peeta. The figure walked towards him and removed his platypus mask. Laying it down on the examination table, Peeta could tell his captor was a man around his own age. His nose was long and suggestively sculpted. He had a permanent pout, deep eye sockets, a furrowed brow, and ears that stuck out from the sides of his face that would have been surgically corrected in the Capitol a decade ago. Despite this knowledge, he liked them. Their imperfection made them appealing.  
“My name is–“  
“Peeta Mellark-Everdeen, yes, I know,” said the man standing over him.  
“How do you know my name?” Peeta asked.  
The man ushered out a servant and the doors to the cell shut themselves. His eyes lingering up and down his torso, the man composed himself.  
“I’ve been watching you, Peeta.”  
“Why?”  
“There’s no time for questions.”  
“Why not?”  
“I just said this isn’t a time for questions.”  
“Fair enough,” muttered Peeta. “What’s your name?”  
“Kylo Ben- I mean, Ren. Kylo Ren.”  
Peeta mouthed the name to himself. “Kylo Ren?”  
“Yes.”  
“What kind of name is that?”  
“What kind of name is Peeta? Why not Peter?”  
“Why not Ben?”  
Their faces were barely an inch from each other at this point, each of them blushing and scrunched up in frustration. Kylo Ren blinked away a few of his emo tears and sniffed, then pulled away.  
“I’ve seen what you’re capable of, Peeta.” He looked at Peeta’s crotch. “It’s… impressive what you did. How you used your voice to sway the masses. How you recovered from torture. How… your hardened jawline contrasts so strongly with the cakes you decorate in your bakery.” He inhaled through his nose and ever-so-slightly licked his lips.  
“What are you trying to say? Why have you been watching me? Who are you and where are–“  
“Shhhhh,” said Kylo Ren as he pushed a finger to Peeta’s lips. “All in due time.”  
Peeta liked it when Kylo Ren shut him up like that. He felt differently than when he looked in Katniss’ eyes. When he looked at him, he forgot about Katniss and their unfortunately named offspring. When Peeta looked at Katniss, he saw the lifesaving loaf of bread he had given her. When Peeta looked at Kylo Ren, he saw… a baguette and two yeast rolls, and even though he knew bread fulfilled hunger and not thirst, he became thirstier than ever before.  
Snap out of it, Peeta said to himself. He needed to get back to his family. What was that thing called when you fall in love with a captor? Cockhole Syndrome? Whatever it was, it seemed to take effect quickly.  
“Hey, it’s been great getting to know you, but I really have to go.”  
Kylo Ren crossed his arms. “Why?”  
“I need to get back to my family.”  
“You know they’ll manage.”  
Katniss is pretty capable, Peeta thought.  
“Besides, are you sure going back is what you want?” Kylo Ren purred as he approached Peeta and gently laid his gloved hand on his thigh.  
“What do you mean?” Peeta asked, already questioning his desire to return to Hammertown. It was a place of bitter memories, after all, but it was also home.  
“Follow me,” said Kylo Ren as he held out his hand and helped Peeta up.  
“Why should I?” asked Peeta.  
Kylo Ren seemed pensive all of a sudden, biting his lip and looking at the ceiling like an impatient child waiting for his mom. “Because if you don’t, you’ll never see Katniss again.”  
Peeta gasped. “Would you do such a thing?”  
“Such a thing I would do!” Kylo Ren declared, breathing heavily into Peeta’s face. As if regretting his demeanor, he turned on his heel and Peeta found himself following him without being able to stop himself. Or could he? He tried to stop, and guess what? He could. What was making him follow Kylo Ren wasn’t some sort of mystical force, but his unconscious will.  
Noticing that Peeta had stopped, Kylo Ren froze. “I see the force is strong with you.”  
“You don’t need to use your powers to make me follow you.”  
Hearing this, his captor’s lip turned upward and he held out his hand. “Come on, I want to show you something.”  
Peeta tensed, then placed his hand in the leather gloved hand. He brought it to his nose and inhaled the smell of the leather, and all thoughts of Katniss were gone. “Let’s go.”

Part Three  
Kylo Ren took him to a room in the center of the spacecraft. Kylo Ren stopped at the door, looked back at Peeta, and grinned. “Are you ready?”  
“I’m always ready,” he said. The door opened to reveal a large meadow on a distant planet, with two suns nearing the horizon and wheat bobbing in the wind.  
“This is my favorite place on the ship,” Kylo said as he took off his cloak and gloves and tossed them on a nearby rock. “You can call me Ben, by the way.”  
Looking up and down his tight-fitting shirt and short shorts, Peeta had a better idea. “Can I call you daddy?”  
“No, god. Anything but that. Fuck,” Kylo sputtered.  
Peeta bit his tongue, unaware of the fact that Ben had killed his father, Han Solo, not more than a month prior. He looked out over the meadow, then back at Ben. He looked away from Peeta, wiping away a single emo tear. Peeta placed his hand on Ben's shoulder without thinking and quickly realized how muscular it was. He began to tenderly rub it, only increasing the feeling he now realized was arousal. His baguette was more than ready to be taken out of the hot, sweaty oven. Looking at Ben's crotch, he could tell that his feelings were mutual.  
When they kissed, it was like biting into a hot piece of fudge. Spit dribbled from their joined facial orifices and Ben’s emo tear ducts began to leak bloody emo tears.  
“Ben, why do you cry so?” Peeta asked, suddenly concerned.  
“It’s called haemolacria. According to Wikipedia, it is a physical condition that causes a person to produce tears that are partially composed of blood. It can manifest as tears that are anything from merely red-tinged to appearing to be entirely made of blood.”  
Peeta took a step backward, surprised and guiltily enjoying the taste of his lover’s plasma. “What causes it?”  
“Haemolacria is a symptom of a number of diseases, and may also be indicative of a tumor in the lacrimal apparatus. It is most often provoked by local factors such as bacterial conjunctivitis, environmental damage or injuries.”  
“How very informative.”  
“I try.”  
Peeta leaned in and wiped away a single bloody drop, lifted the finger to his mouth, and sucked on it. “I think I have a new fetish.”  
“I have something else to tell you.”  
“What?”  
“I also have haematospermia, the presence of blood in male ejaculate.”  
For the seventh time that day, Peeta bit his lip in a most thoughtful manner.  
“Well?” Ben asked.  
“I think we’re meant for each other, Bennie Boy. I don’t know why, but after all the blood I’ve seen in my life it seems to have become a turn-on for me.”  
“I suppose you’re as fucked up as I am.” Ben said, smiling gingerly.  
“I suppose I am,” Peeta sighed as he grasped Ben’s ass tightly and sucked his face. After pulling away, he said, “Your face it going to be so bruised they’ll think you were attacked by tracker jackers!”  
“Tracker jackers? There’s only one kind of jacking I know of.”  
“I want your hammer.”  
In an instant both of them stripped to their birthday suits and began to pulsate violently, emitting a signal proclaiming their love across the galaxy because Ben was actually a cyborg with a high-powered dildo attachment and a built-in radio who also had his penis relocated to his lower back. They lived happily ever after, at least until Poe and Finn responded to the signal and learned of LGBT representation in the Star Wars Universe™. Then shit got real dramatic, inspiring one of the most successful intergalactic reality television shows to date, A Cyborg Stole My Man, and highly effective pharmaceutical adverts.

If you ever see blood in your tears or ejaculate, contact your doctor immediately. Not only is it emo af, it is a serious medical condition that needs to be treated, and not in a porn way. 

 

This fanfiction is sponsored by the United States Food and Drug Administration (FDA).


End file.
